


Good Old‐Fashioned Lover Boy

by VictoriaHon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHon/pseuds/VictoriaHon
Summary: Después de 6 mil años en silencio, es tiempo que la boca calle y el corazón grite lo que deseé
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Good Old‐Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Le dedico este fic a Maria Luisa Bull como regalo de su angelito secreto que se emborrachó y acaba de volver de prisión. Nah no es cierto, muchas gracias a Sol que me permitió participar y que sepan que traté de mantener el ambiente feliz y todo por qué era parte de la cartita <3

El ángel Aziraphale estaba inquieto en su corazón. Había conocido lo que era la ansiedad hacia un tiempo ya, pero nunca había durado lo suficiente. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, bello principado? ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo? Caminas hacia la trastienda después de cerrar la librería, pidiendo con murmullos a tu corazón que no se vaya a escapar de tu pecho cuando lo llames.

"I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
We can do the tango just for two"

Es normal tenerlo, hablo del miedo, mi estimado ojiazul. Tantos años pensando que estaría mal amar a alguien a parte de tu Dios te ha brindado frutos de inseguridad, pero pareces olvidar que el amor no está penado. En realidad, ¿Tu Dios no profesa el amor sobre todas las cosas? Lo que te preocupa es que él es un demonio. Oh, ángel del Edén, ¿En que lío has metido a tu corazón los últimos 6 mil años?

"I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
Be your Valentino just for you"

Tomas el teléfono decidido, pero acorde giras la rueda para marcar el número tus manos empiezan a temblar. Luces inseguro y con ganas de colgar el teléfono, pero la voz de tu amado en la contestadora automática te hace dejar el teléfono pegado a tu oído, pensativo en que será lo primero que dirás.

"Ooh love ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy"

Tu voz nerviosa mientras le tientas con una cena en el Ritz es lo más rescatable de tu propuesta, y el demonio lejos de ser un estúpido contesta afirmativamente al instante que a las 6 te recogería. Has pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra que llevas tus manos a tus mejillas cuando las sientes ardiendo, como si de un resfriado se tratase aun si no puedes enférmate. Si ese fuese el caso, al parecer llevas resfriado más de 6 mil años mi joven de inocencia innata, ¿Es que acaso no hay doctores en el cielo?

"Ooh let me feel your heartbeat"

Oh Aziraphale, casi tan dulce como las crepas que comes tan gustoso ¿Desde cuándo tu apariencia te importa? Milagro tras milagro el ángel prueba vestuario tras vestuario. Quería lucir especial para su amado, pero ninguno de ellos era realmente él.

"Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh  
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
And tell me how do you feel right after-all"

Ángel, el demonio ha llegado al fin quemando la llanta de su amado Bentley de nuevo y te espera en la puerta sin saber realmente que intentas con todo aquello. Él te amará así, con tu traje de antaño y tu moñito tartan, no necesitas salir tanto de tu zona de confort.

"I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word, your wish is my command"

Antes de correr a la puerta principal, Aziraphale se detiene en su escritorio que tenía muchos libros alrededor, dejando solo en medio de todos ellos un espacio donde descansaba un sobre. ¿Acaso te pusiste romántico, pequeño travieso, y le has escrito tus sentimientos por si las palabras no salen de tu garganta?

"Ooh love ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
Write my letter  
Feel much better  
And use my fancy patter on the telephone"

El chico de cabellos rojizos te platica sobre la cotidianidad de su vida mientras tu miras por la ventana y tratas de llevarle el ritmo a su conversación, pero tu mente está perdida entre tus sentimientos y lo que esta allá afuera, probablemente mirándolos.

"When I'm not with you  
I think of you always  
I miss you"

¿Qué ocurrirá en sus vidas si se enteran de que están juntos? Es lo único que te preocupa. El infierno podría destruir a Crowley sin piedad solo por esos sentimientos que llevas cargando como una pesada condena. No te importa si los otros ángeles te castigan como solían hacerlo cuando pensabas diferente a ellos, no te interesa su castigo divino hacia ti. Pero una eternidad sin tu demonio, sería el fin de tu cordura.

"When I'm not with you  
Think of me always  
Love you, love you"

Tomas aire al salir del carro y súbitamente Crowley te rodea con su brazo sobre tus hombros. Él lo sabe, ángel ciego. Esa vieja serpiente te conoce inclusive mejor de lo que tú te conoces y sabe que tu mente está dividida. Piensas en si sería mejor no decir ninguna palabra sobre tus sentimientos, pero la mirada de Crowley te pide sinceridad y no sabes cómo dársela sin morir en el intento.

"Hey boy where do you get it from"

Entran al restaurante, Crowley pide una botella de vino y tu pides dos crepas dulces. Cariño, sus ojos están puestos en ti porque en tus ojos aun baila el fantasma de la melancolía, pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ti sin que salgas volando por que te a espantando con su velocidad de 50 mts por hora.

Ángel inmaculado, ahí está tu mejor amigo sintiéndose terrible por no poder ver tu sonrisa con la conversación y no te das cuenta de su dolor. Mientras transcurre el tiempo de la velada aquella brecha que se había formado, ahora tenía tamaño de una galaxia. El pelirrojo se disculpa antes de levantarse de la mesa y se va alejando sin dar mayor explicación. ¿Es que ya no volverá a ti, cielo? Es lo primero que piensas

"Hey boy where did you go?"

Pretendes ir tras el cuándo el reloj que cargas contigo te indica que lleva 10 minutos sin volver, pero no sabes hacia donde se ha marchado. Lo has arruinado. Se ha marchado sin ti, ángel. Te daba miedo que tus sentimientos lo ahuyentaran, pero al final lo que lo alejó fue tu cobardía. Las primeras lagrimas empiezan a brotar de tus ojos recorriendo tus mejillas y cayendo sobre el resto de crepa en tu plato, producto de todo aquello que quisiste decir y al final nada salió.

"I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys"

Algunas discusiones lejanas empiezan a ser demasiado ruidosas, pero no tanto como tu corazón destrozado. Suspiras buscando con la mirada a alguien que te lleve la cuenta, cuando te das cuenta que el pianista se encuentra tomando en una esquina, pero una suave canción está sonando aún.  
Gran sorpresa te tomas cuando al voltear hacia el piano te encuentras con los ojos de tu amado mirándote, mientras toca. Conoces la canción y como si un milagro fuese recuerdas todo el día como si hubiera sido adaptado a aquella hermosa pieza de queen.

"Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine  
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine  
Ooh love, (there he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)  
Ooh loverboy  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy"

Siempre has sabido que la voz de Crowley es realmente hermosa, talvez en su tiempo en el paraíso era de los ángeles que arrullaban suavemente a los más jóvenes con sus melódicas voces. Su talento para el piano te cautiva, pues lo hace tan natural que pareciera que es uno con ese magnífico instrumento y aquello que antes te preocupa se disipa.

Aplaudes tras el acto de Crowley y ambos salen del recinto, tu hablando de lo increíblemente que fue mientras el demonio se limita a escucharte con una sonrisa porque su Aziraphale había vuelto al fin.

"Everything's all right  
Just hold on tight  
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy"

Crowley te abre la puerta del auto, pero tú no entras, te quedas mirando su interior en lugar de subirte. Crowley vuelve a estar confundido, pero lo comprende segundos después cuando le entregas el sobre extendiéndolo sobre sus manos.  
Cariño, ángel de poca fe, ¿Cuántos habrán logrado lo que tú has hecho? Crowley está rojo después de leer tu nota, ya que en realidad ni siquiera es una carta como tal.

Cuando levanta la vista totalmente apenado tú ya te encuentras frente a frente con él, esperando que el responda, pero ninguno se atreve a decir algo, cuando ya todo está claro. No dudas. No más espacio entre ambos.

Te acercas cuidadosamente a su persona. Tus mejillas rojas como la grana y tus extremidades como gelatinas te delatan, pero eso no evita que unas tus labios contra los suyos en apenas un roce, como pidiéndole permiso. Sientes la mano de Crowley tras tu nuca tomándote con ternura tus cabellos de algodón y con un empujón sus bocas se fusionan en un beso.

Querido ángel, han caído, pero no del cielo, sino en el juego del amor. El destino incierto ha sido sellado, has probado lo prohibido. Con tus labios puedes sentir el calor de su boca y la humedad de esos rosados labios que tanto quisiste saborear; Azúcar con menta, una combinación que difícilmente iras a olvidar.

Se separan unos segundos después para mirarse. Tus ojos azules como el zafiro cristalino se reflejan en los de tu pareja, en los cuales también está la duda de no saber que les depara el futuro.  
Pero lejos de arrepentirse, se fusionan como si fuera concurso para descubrir cada parte de la esencia opuesta, porque el pecado nunca había sido tan dulce. Cuando sus pulmones ruegan por que paren, ustedes se quedan ahí de pie, tu acurrucado ahí sobre su pecho y Crowley abrazándote por la cintura tiernamente con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza.  
Escuchas su corazón latir con fuerza y entiendes que esta bien sentirse asi, por que sea lo que sea que venga después lo vivirán juntos..

La nota en manos de Crowley se escapa y viaja con el viento hacia el cielo, con solo las palabras "te amo" han sellado tanto en el cielo como el infierno la declaración de guerra


End file.
